el retorno la hija de voldemort
by KaTtIeGrAnGeR
Summary: la hija de voldemort vuelve ¿pero que tiene que ver con mcgonagall?¿y macgonagall con voldemort?5 capitulo arriba, cada vez mas misterio...
1. Default Chapter

El comienzo de curso estaba cada vez mas cerca. Albus dumbledore, director de hogwarts, minerva mcgonagall, subdirectora, y severus snape, deialogaban tranquilamente sobre el comienzo del curso. Se encontraban en el despacho de dumbledore, cuando oyeron unos pasos apresurados y muy fuertes, como de alguien muy grande, que se acercaban a toda prisa hacia el despacho. Los tres se miraron, esperando a que ese alguien entrara en el despacho, y preguntandose que sucederia. Oyeron la gárgola desplazarse dejando la entrada abierta, y mas pasos subiendo ahora a donde ellos estaban. Se giraron para obserbar a la persona que acababa de entrar en la sala, mas que persona era un gigante, si, ese era hagrid, el guardabosques y profesor de cuidado de criaturas magicas. Llegaba exhausto de todo lo que habia corrido para llegar alli.   
-buenas noches hagrid- slaudo dumbledore.  
-bu, buenas noches- consiguió decir hagrid, que trataba a duras penas de calmarse- tienen qu..que darse prisa…  
-¿Qué ha sucedido?- pregunto rapidamente la profesora mcgonagall.  
-en hogsmeade, hay mucho revuelo, creo que los mortifagos estan atacando alli, deben darse prisa, hay que ayudar a toda esa gente.  
Los cuatro partieron rapidamente hacia el exterior del colegio. Ahora que hagrid era profesor estaba autorizado para hacer magia, lo cual era realmente util y satisfactorio para el, aunque nunca hubiera dejado de usarla, dejar de usarla a escondidas era quitarse un gran peso de encima.  
Como todos los profesores, excepto ellos cuatro, no se encontraban en el colegio, se dirigieron directamente a hogsmeade. Cuando llegaron la vision fue espeluznante, habia gente tirada en el suelo por todas partes, pero ya no parecia que hubiera mortifagos. Dumbledore conocia hogsmeade como la palma de su mano, y sabia que alli no habria un ataque por parte de voldemort, el cual después de su regreso no habia atacado grandes objetivos, al parecer esperando a recobrar fuerzas y aliados, porque al haber tantos magos alli, correria un gran riesgo si cazaran a un mortifago y le sacaran información, por ello a dumbledore se le ocurrio algo, no creia que sirviera de mucho y mucho menos esperaba encontrar algo, pero aun asi sigui adelante.  
-profesores, aquí parece que no quedan mortifagos, si esque han pasado por aui, asi que les pediria que atendieran a los heridos, y estuvieran alerta. Yo volere enseguida  
la profesora mcgonagall, snape y hagrid, asintieron y marcharon a hacer lo que pudieran, mientras dumbledore se encamino a un estrcho callejón con la esperanza de encontrar algo. Se adentro en la oscuridad .  
-¡lumus!  
Una tenue luz aparecio en la punta de su varita. Recorrio con la vista todo el callejón, solo habia unas cajas al fondo. Cuando se volvia ya para atrás, vio un bulto en el suelo, parecia una persona envuelta en una tunica.   
-¡nox!  
Apago la luz de la varita, la capa era negra y no queria correr riesgos, si era un mortifago no debia dejarle ver quien era. Apuntandolo con la varita, destapo la capa para ver el rostro, pero apenas habia acercado la varita, la persona que habia bajo la capa se levanto y le apunto. Aunque al parecer permanecer de pie le era un gran esfuerzo, ya que tenia una gran herida en el abdomen por la que sangraba mucho. Dumbledore no retrocedio, porque cuando le vio el rostro, dumbledore se llevo la mayor sorpresa de todo su vida, penso que no podia ser, que era imposible que fuera esa persona… 


	2. cambio de bando

CAPITULO 2  
  
Dumbledore bajo la varita, aunque la apreto con mas fuerda con su mano. Lo que habia debajo de la capa era una bruja, pero no una bruja cualquiera.  
-¿tu?- pregunto dumbledore mitad sorprendido, mitad extrañado.  
-Vete si no quieres que te mate aquí mismo.  
-De verdad crees que lograrias hacer un hechizo en tu estado?- dijo dumbledore mirando hacia la herida que sangraba abundantemente, pensando que asi no conseguiria siquiera aguantar la varita mucho mas tiempo.  
Como en respuesta a los pensamientos de dumbledore la bruja se desplomo en el suelo, pero no incosciente, sina mas bien presa del abtimiento.  
-parece que tu y tus amigos mortifagos te han abandonado, aunque por lo que oi tu habias muerto hace mucho.  
-Te equivocas- dijo ella con gran esfuerzo- ellos vienen a por mi, al igual que tu, a matarme.  
-Ahora eres tu la que se equivoca, yo no vengo a matarte. Pero me gustaria saber que haces aquí.  
-Eso no es asunto tuyo, antes muerta que decirte que hago aquí.  
-Pues estaras muerta dentro de poco si no dejas de decir tonterias. Ahora dime, si los maotrigagos vienen a matarte, como tu dices, estas en contra de voldemort ¿me equivoco?  
-Vaya- hizo una pausa para reunir fuerzas- parece que sigues siendo un gran observador- dijo con una nota de sarcasmo- ahora vete, dejame en paz.  
-Mmm, muy sospechoso que estes en contra de voldemort siendo…. Su hija.  
-Largate¡  
-Y te pregunto Claire, ¿ si luchamos por lo mismo, por que no te unes ami?  
-Nunca me uniria a ti, odio a mi padre, pero el odio que el me transmitio hacia sus enemigos todavía lo tengo.  
-No te digo que me aprecies, sino que te unas a mi aunque solo sea tengamos como punto comun las ganas de destruir a voldemort.  
No pudieron seguir hablando porque Claire se desmayo, habia perdido mucha sangre y estaba debil. Dumbledore Sabia que que ella podria ser de gran ayuda.  
-¡mobili corpus!  
El cuerpo de Claire se elevo en el aire, y fijandose que nadie le seguia se dirigio a toda prisa al castillo. Sabia que nadie la reconoceria, ya que nadie la habia visto nunca. Y os preguntareis como sabia el quien era ella, y la rspuesta es muy sencilla, a ella solo la conocian voldemort, sus mortifagos mas cercanos, y el. El la conocio en una pelea que tuvo con voldemort un año antes de su caida. El la traia de una matanza de muggles, ya que la entranaba para que fuera igual que el, cuando se enfrento a el. Esa vez voldemort habia huido, porque no le interesaba que ella saliera herida, pero ahora parecia que algo habia cambiado. Su padre intentaba matarla. Con esa tranquielidad de que nadie la reconoceria, Dumbledore la llevo a la enfermeria, donde la enfermera pomfrey supuso que era una de las heridas de hogsmeade. Dumbledore le pidio que le avisara en cuanto despertase, y se fue a su despacho, tenia queplanear que hacer.  
Al cabo de unos cuarenta minutos, la señora pompfrey le aviso que estaba completamente curada, solo habia que esperar a que despertara. Dumbledore bajo a la enfermeria y le pidio a la señora pmpfrey que le dejara un momento para hablar a solas con la paciente. Sabiendo que poppy no aceptaria que dumbledore la despertara por arte de magia, espero hasta asegurarse de que los pasos de la señora pompfrey no se oian, y se giro a claire.  
-¡enervate!  
Claire abrio los ojos y se levanto de un salto, scando las fuerzas de dios sabe donde.  
-¿ que hago aquí?  
-estabas gravemente herida, asi que te traje aquí a que te curaran.  
-¿y porque hiciste eso?- en su voz se noto un un deje de ahogo, de sorpresa.  
-porque no iba a dejarte morir alli ¿ no crees?- dumbledore notaba la tristeza en su voz, porque aunque ella fuera casi tan poderosa como su padre, era una cria, y probablemente ya habia pasado bastante timpo peleando con mortifagos y… con su propio padre.- pero debes saber que si quieres irte estas en tu derecho. Ten - dumbledore le dio una bolsa con su varita y su capa.  
Claire cogio la bolsa, pero no hizo ningun gesto para levantarse e irse.  
-¿ no te vas?- pregunto dumbledore, que ya podia ver como conseguia que ella cediera en su expresión.  
- si me quedara- dijo finalmente- solo seria porque quiero acabar con ese cerdo, no porque me quiera unir a ti.  
-mmm, de acuerdo, no veo porque no iba a ser asi.  
-solo quiero dejar claro que en cuanto acabemos con el me ire- ella cedio finalmente, ya que sabia que no podria llegar a voldemort con todas las precauciones que estaba tomando mientras conseguia poder.  
-solo queda una cosa por hacer- hizo una pausa, tras la cual continuo- deberas entrar en hogwarts de alguna manera, y para ello deberas contarme algo sobre ti, ¿no crees?  
-¿Cómo que?  
-deberias ponerme un poco aldia pero para ello vamos a mi despacho, donde podamos hablar sin interrupcion.  
Se encaminaron al despacho y una vez alli, tomaron asiento.  
-bien, cuentame sobre ti, y que paso para que los mortifagos te persigan, si vamos a luchar juntos debere estar al dia.  
- de acuerdo- claire se dispuso a empezar el relato, aunque todavía un poco resentida- no mucha gente lo sabe, pero antes de convertirse en lo que es, mi padre estaba con mi madre, y me tuvieron. El me inicio en las artes oscuras, mientras se iba convisrtiendo poco a poco en voldemort. Mi madre segui a su lado porque le queria, y creyo en el ciegamente, apoyandolo. El me dio mucho poder y me entreno, y cuando estuvo comletamente transformado, mato a mi madre. Lo hizo delante mia, dijo que ya no le servia, que se entrometeria en su camino.yo solo tenia siete años, pero era casi tan poderosa como el. Entonces empezo todo, yo le dije que le odiaba y el descargo su furia sobre mi. Yo luche con el y me fui gritandole que me vengaria. Desde entonces el se encargo de intentar matarme, pero pese a mi corta edad, yo fui aprendiendo mas y mas , sobretodo artes oscuras, y consegui avitarlo y matar a muchos de sus mortifagos. Pero sucedió algo inesperado. El habia realizado un potente hechizo, el cual le garantizaba que si a el le pasaba algo, yo quedaria parada en el timpo, para despertar cuando el consiguiera volver. Era para asegurarse que yo estaria alli cuando el resurgiera. Cuando yo me volvi en su contra el ya no pudo deshacer el hechizo, y cuando el cayo, yo desapareci, para reaparecer hace cuatro meses, y entonces comprendi que fue el hechizo  
-mmm, interesante. Entonces, ¿ sigues teniendo 15 años?  
-si, tal como hace 16 años.  
-entonces acabo de encontrar la solucion perfecta. Sera una nueva alumna de hogwarts.   
-¿Cómo?  
-esa sera la mejor forma de que estes en hogwarts. Aunque habra que cambiar tu nombre. Claire riddle creo que te delataria- dijo dumbledore recuperando su tono divertido. 


	3. el comienzo

CAPITULO 3  
  
Dumbledore y claire inventaron una buena historia para los demas profesores. El mismo dumbledore fue con ella a comprar las cosas para el curso, pero mientras tanto, en la casa de los mayores muggles que la historia haya conocido.. Harry estaba recostado en su cama, ya tenia quince años desde hacia 5 minutos. Penso si sus amigos se acordaria de el este año, pero un ulular y unos fuertes golpes en su ventana lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento. Eran hedwig, pigwidgeon y tres lechuzas mas. Se acreco y abrio la ventana, en su rostro se dibujo una amplia sonrisa y empezo a desatar los paquetes. El primero era de hermione, cuando lo abrio no se lo podia creer. ¡ le habia regalado una snitch dorada de entrenamiento! Hermione siempre acertaba con los regalos, y este le tenia que haber costado muy caro.leyo la carta: Querido harry: Espero que te guste el regalo. Como el año pasado no hubo liga de quidittch pense que esto te gustaria mucho y podrias entrenar todo lo que quisieras. La señora weasley nos ha invitado a la madriguera, aunque eso ya te lo contara ron. Tengo muchas ganas de verte ya y de saber como estas. Muchos besos: Hermione Harry volvio a sonreir mas ampliamente todavía. Hermione er su mejor amiga y realmente era la mejor que se podia tener. Luego abrio el paquete de ron, era un regalo de parte de todos los hermanos y de su hermana. Contemplo feliz el regalo que le habian hecho, debian de haberse gastado mucho, probablemente fred y george estarian ganado bastante dinero con sus sortilegios. Era la equipacion de la selección de Inglaterra¡¡¡ Hola harry¡¡ Mañana te puedes venir a la madriguera¡¡¡ dumbledore nos dijo que no habria peligro en que vinieras. Eso si, esta vez iremos a buscarte en coche, aunque te vas a venir digan lo que digan tus tios, como si te tenemos que sacar a la fuerza. Nos vemos mañana a las cinco en punto¡¡¡  
  
Se despide: Ron Harry ya estaba rebosante de feilicidad, mañana volveria a la madrigura con la que consideraba su familia y sus amigos ron y hermione. El siguiente paquete era la tarta de la señora weasley y mucho pastelitos, los cuales agradecio mucho, con lo de dieta de dudley. sirius le regalo algo realmete util, pero extraño, aunque ya lo habia visto el año pasado en el despacho del falso ojoloco moody, unn detector de tenebrismo. Harry penso que su padrino se estaba volviendo paranoico, porque eso le pitaria cada vez que pasara por el lado de algun slytherin ( se rio para sus adentros)y hagrid le regalo un libro de quidditch bastante intersante. La ultima carta era la de hogwarts. Después de esto harry decidio drimr un rato, mañana seria un dia duro.  
  
Se levanto con los gritos de tio vernon, que por lo que pudo oir estaba gritandole a dudley porque le habia pillado comprando dulces. Esto le provoco unas ganas de reirse increíbles, pero se controla para practicar la cara con la que le diria a tio vernon que se iria esa misma tarde. Bajo a la cocina y se sirvio algo apara desayunar. Como de costumbre su cumplaños fue ignorado. Cuando la tempestad paso y dudley se vio comiendo du trocito de pomelo con lojos de cerdito fijos en el de su padre como esperando a k se despistara para comerselo tambien, harry lo solto. -tio vernon. -mmm- ese gruñido significaba que le escuchaba. -mi amigo ron me a invitado a pasar el rsto del verano en s casa, ¿ podria ir? -¿¡esos son los que entraron por la chimenea el año pasado¡¡? -temiendo una rotunda negativa, harry se apresuro a decir que esta vez venian a buscarlo en coche- esta vez vienen en coche, no haran nada eztraño- -grr- aunque eso parecio calmarlo, en su transparente mente del tamaño de una nuez, pensaba que seria mejor, si librarse de el y ahcerlo feliz, o amargarse el mismo lo que le quedaba de verano- cuando vienen a buscarte? -esta tarde- harry ya se disponia a soltar algo de su padrino cuando tio vernon lo interrumpio. -vale, pero te largas lo que queda de verano ¿ entendido? - si si, claro- harry penso que su tio perdia facultades y se fue a su cuarto saltando de alegria porque se iba a la madriguera. Recogeria sus cosas y esperaria impaciente a que llegaran las cinco en punto. Cuando aproxiamaba la hora, los dursley empezaron a presentar los simtomas tipicos de la inminente llegada de ''anormales'' como los llamaban. A las cinco en punto harry ya estaba esperando delante de la puerta, cuando oyo unas voces detrás de esta: -esto como sera, no fred asi no, esto es un timbre, es lo k usan para llamar a las puesrtas. -papa llama a la puerta dando golpecitos . -que no george, que los muggles usan esto. harry se rio para sus adentros, pensando en el señor weasley, le encantaban las cosas muggles, y probablemente estaria volviendo locos a todos averiguando como usar el timbre - ¡dingdong! ¡dingdong! ¡dingdong! ¡dingdong! - papa sueltalo ya, no creo que eso tenga k sonar tanto timpo. - que si ron, ya veras, parecemos autenticos muggles, que bien se me dan estas cosas. los dursley se acercaban peligrosamente a la puerta viendo el jaleo que estaban montando los weasley, pero harry se les adelanto y abrio la puerta. Saludo a todos sonriente, estaban fred george ron el señor weasley y ginny. Ginny se puso tan colorada como simpre. buenas tardes- dijo el señor weasly- veniamos a llevarnos a harry. Larguense ya- bramo tio vernon. Mas asustado que enfadado. Bueno harry, despidete hasta el verano que viene- dijo el señor weasley dando por perdido mantener una conversación normal con los dursleys. Hastaluego- fijo harry sonriendo. Adios- bufo tio vernon, medio aliviado medio temeroso todavía. Asi todos se metiron en el coche y se dirigieron felices y charlando a la madriguera. Paso lo que quedaba de verano en casa de ron, hermione tambien se quedo, parecia que la señora weasley habia comprendido por fin que el articulod e herione de corazon de bruja habia sido invencion de rita skeeter. Una semana antes fueron todos a por sus cosas al callejón diagon, y pasaron la semana antes del comienzo de las clases jugando al quidditch y aprendiendo algunos hechizos ( aunque sin usar la varita, solo memorizandolos) Claire se estaba quedando ya en el castillo, en un dormitorio de los muchos que habia por hogwarts ( ese castillo realemente esconde muchos secretos) y practico un poco una cosa que le encantaba y que hacia mucho que no habia vuelto a paracticar: quidditch. 


	4. seleccion y peter pettigrew

CAPITULO4  
  
Cuando hermione ron y harry se encontraron cargando sus baules en el tren en el anden 9 y ¾ , se encontraron con algunos de sus amigos, dean thomas, seamus finnigan, neville longbottom, parvati patil, angelina Jonson. Pero tambien se encontraron con don copito de nieve, draco malfoy. -¿no te parecio suficiente lo del año pasado sangre sucia?¿quieres volver a jugarte la vida? -que pasa huroncito ¿tienes complejo de repetidora o esque se te acabo el repertorio de insultos? Hermione les hizo una seña a ron y harry, que llegaban por detrás para que no dijeran nada, y se fueron a su compartimento dejando a malfoy pasmado con el atrevimiento de hermione.en el compartimento estaban arry ron hermione ginny y los gemelos. Este año traian mas equipaje de la cuenta, y ahrry sospecho que no eran libros precisamente.juagron al unas manos al snap explosivo, comieron muchas ranas de chocolate y se sorprendieron de que el tiempo les pasara tan rapido cuando notaron como la locomotora iba frenando. Bajaron del tren y montaron en uno de los carruajes para que los llevara al castillo. Cuando llegaron harry tuvo un ataque de nostalgia, recordando todo lo sucedido el año anterior, y el toerneo de los tres magos, pero pronto salio de su ensimismamiento porque ya estaban entrando en el gran comedor. Dumbledore se puso en pie. -bienvenidos una vez mas a hogwarts. este año reanudaremos la liga de quidditch y las prubas para entrar en los equipos, ya que hay mucho sitios libres- dijo esto sonriendo a todos picaramente- ahora precederemos a la selección de los alumnos de primer curso, pero aun hay algunas sorpresas mas.-dijo esto dejando al gran comedor sumido en chichicheos por lo bajo, preguntandose cual seria la sorpresa. Claire lo observaba todo con cierto recelo, temerosa de que laguien la reconociera, aunque tranquila porque sabia que podia ocurrir de todo menos que la reconocieran. Cuando finalizo la selección dumbledore hizo un ademan para que todos volvieran a callar. Se levanto y dijo. -bien, supongo que algunos ya os habreis pregntado quien ocupara el puesto de profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, pues bien, el puesto lo ocupara alguien a quien sin duda ya todos conoceis. la puerta de detrás de la mesa de los profesores se abrio y entro. fleur delacour, la campeona de beuxbatons. El gran comedor se lleno de aplausos, bien por sus encantos de veela bien porque la apreciaban. -y una ultima novedad. este año tenemos a una nueva alumna que entrara directamente en quinto curso, ya que se ha trasladado desde el españa hasta aquí. Ahora sera seleccionada para una de las casas y espero que tenga una calurosa acogida por parte de todos. Claire si eres tan amable. claire salio de la misma habitación de la que habia salido fleur, y se sento en el taburete. Se sento en el taburete notando las miradas de todos sobre ella. El sombrero le hablo. -vaya vaya, que tenemos aquí, una fuerte mezcla entre griffindor y slytherin, pero desde luego tienes mucho mas de slytherin, eres muy astuta, si., y peligrosa, te lo veo, ademas de muy poderosa para tu edad. po r eso te pondre en . ¡¡SLYTHERIN!! Claire se quito el estupido sombrero de la cabeza, que sabria el ( aunque habia acertado en todo) y se sento en la mesa de slytherin. La saludaron todos, parecian a ceptarla muy bien como nueva slytherin, habia mucha complicidad entre los integrantes de esa casa. Se sento al lado de un tal draco malfoy, su apellido le sonaba, si , ya recordaba, su padre era un mortifago, pero no haia oido nada sobre draco, ya lo conoceria mas, habia tiempo de sobra. Mientras comian claire poso su mirada en un chico que habia pasado inadvertido para ella, era, si. ese era, harry potter, el que mato a su padre y la arrastro a ella a desaparecer junto con su padre. Interesante. A la mañana siguiente acudio a sus clases con normalidad, parecia llevarse muy bien con draco malfoy, el la habia acompañado a las clases y le habia ido explicando un poco como iba aquello. En la tercera clase se dio cuanta de quien era enemigo draco: del mismo se suponia que era enemigo de ella, harry potter.eso le io a claire de que pensar. Por la tarde estaba tranquilamente charlando concdraco en la sala comun, cuando el profesor snape, jefe de su casa, le aviso de que le acompañara al despacho del director. Algunos la miraron extrañados, pero atribyeron eso a aclarar alguna cosa sobre su llegada. Cuando llegaron a la una gárgola bastante fea, snape dijo lo que parecia una contraseña y esta se desplazo, dejando lugar a una puerta ante la cual snape le dijo: -sube y pasa al despacho , el director ya te esta esperando. Una vez snape se hubo marchado esta dejo su comportamiento de sorprendida y se dirigio con seguridad a ver a dumbledore. Cuando entro este le hizo ademas de que se sentara. -me han llegado noticias sobre meter peetigrew. -ese bastardo. -sirius lo ha visto rondando por hogsmeade( albus ya la habia puesto al tanto, ya que de todas formas ella tampoco podia decir quien era, por tanto no habia riesgo). -no digas mas, me ocupare de ese bastardo. Claire salio del despacho como una bala. Llego a su dormitorio y cogio su capa, iria hogsmeade, pues según le habia explicado dumbledore a pettigrew lo habia visto tres noches consecutivas, y si tenia suerte, esa noche tambien iria. Cuando dieron las nueve salio de la sala comun y se dirigio al recibidor del castillo, pero antes de abrir la puerta sigilosamente se dio cuenta de que laguin la observaba. Haciendo como la que no se hbaia dado cuenta miro a ver quien era con disimulo, y no se llevo gran sorpresa al ver que era. la profesora mcgonagall. Se habia fijado que ella la vigilaba, penso que sospechaba de ella, pero ahora mcgonagall le importaba poco, ya se ocuparia de ella mas tarde, ahora iba a cazar a pettigrew. 


	5. descubrimientos

Gwen de merilon: muxas gracias por tu rewiew¡ no he podido seguir la historia xk he tenido un viaje, pero intentare actualizarla cada dos dias como mucho. Gracias¡¡  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CAPITULO5  
  
  
  
Cuando llego a hogsmeade deambulo pacientemente en busca de alguien sospechoso, se adentro por sitios oscuros, hasta que dio en el clavo, donde sirius lo hbaia visto las otras veces, ahí estaba el. Se acerco sigilosamente y lanzo un hechizo que le impediria desaparecerse. El se giro, pero no la reconocio. Aun asi saco la varita pues no podia dejarse cazar. -vaya vaya, que tenemos aquí. pettigrew. -quien eres tu? -vaya , te ha enviado aquí el señor tenebroso? ¿ desobedeciendo sus ordenes peter? pettigrew no se lo penso: -¡crucio! Pero algo fallo, el rayo alcanzo a claire, la cual se retorcio de dolor, pero por apenas diez segundos, el tiempo de volver a ponerse en pie, peter no entendia nada, la maldición habia sido interrumpida.. claire rio ante la cara de asombro de pettigrew, y a continuación lo petifico y obligandolo a adoptar su apariencia de rata lo metio en un frasco antiirrompible y le lo guardo en la tunica. Cuando entro por el recibidor ya todos debian estar acostados, asi que a menos que se encontrara con filch, no tendria problemas, pero se equivocaba. Algo invisible choco con ella mientras subia la escalera. Resbalo y cayo hacia atrás.no habia nadie alrededor, no Sabih que hbaia podido ser, asi que decidio seguir hasta el despacho de dumbledore, pero no se iaginaba que alguien la hbaia imaginado, y habian confirmado sus temores, bajo la capa, harry ron y hermione vieron una marca en el antebrazo de la chica, la marca tenebrosa. Aunque habia una cosa que ni los tres gryffindors ni la slytherin sabian, alguien mas habia visto la marca. mcgonagall. Claire corrio hacia el despacho de dumbledore, el cual la esperaba impaciente, preguntandose si habria tenido éxito, ya que el no podia abandonar el colegio son haber dejado alguien poderoso al cuidado, lo cual habria implicado inventar una excusa, cosa que prefirio evitar.claire entro con una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro y deposito a la sucia rata petrificada ante el escritorio. Dumbledore sonrio tambien -ahora sirius quedara libre, y podremos demostrar que el señor tenebroso ha vuelto. Nos sera mas facil actuar contra el. -estoy deacuerdo, no fue muy difícil cogerlo, sigue siendo el mismo cobarde de siempre. -ahora partire urgentemente al ministerio, vigila que no haya ataques esta noche, presionare para que la vista sea a primera hora de la mañana. Dicho esto dumbledore salio a toda prisay claire se fue a su sala comun, aunque tendria que permanecer despierta para proteger el castillo. Un pensamiento inundo su mente, no se habia parado a pensar porque mcgonagall la vigilaba tanto. Una absurda idea cruzo su mente, ella se llamaba claire riddle mcgonagall. Pero su madre no podia tener nada que ver con la profesora, si no lo hbaria sabido, y marc, el tampoco podia tener nada que ver con mcgonagall. 


End file.
